You're Mine
by poisongirl4
Summary: Cody goes through the same tortuous night that has become his life. SLASH. m/m sex. Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton. Warning: serious dub-con, emotional abuse, its generally very dark.


I awake as he enters the room, the stench of stale beer and the sickly sweet smell of some bimbos cheap perfume reaches me before I even open my eyes, he reeks of it and it makes me feel physically sick, it's a smell that I will never get used too. I squeeze my eyes tight, hoping that this is all just a bad dream but I know it's not. I can hear him padding around the dark room, knocking into things in his obviously inebriated state.

I sigh and open my eyes, trying to stay as still as possible, maybe he's too drunk to notice me tonight, but I know that's not the case, he always notices me and a shiver runs down my back as I remember last night and the night before that. The curtains are open a crack, the bright moonlight shafting through the room catching him as he moves. Slowly and carefully he undresses, the light shining on his skin making him look so pale, so ethereal, he's stunning and it rips my heart in two.

He looks up, those grey eyes twinkling in the dark as they bore straight into my soul. He's hard, I can see the moonlight glistening on his already leaking tip as our eyes meet and I cringe knowing that tonight will be no different to every other night.

I push the thick hotel covers off, exposing my whole sleep warmed body to him, but still I lie perfectly still. I watch as he crosses the room, his eyes drinking in the sight of my lithe body and I feel that pang in my chest, those same butterflies I used to get when he would look at me like that, as he reaches the bed his whole body is illuminated, he looks incredible standing there completely naked and hard as a rock, I want him, I always want him and I hate myself for it.

He slowly crawls up the bed, that harsh smirk on his face as he seats himself between my thighs  
"baby" is all he whispers as he pushes my legs further apart, kneading my thighs with his large rough palms.

My whole body tenses as he leans over me, his huge body looming mere inches from me, I can feel the heat radiating off him he's so close. The smell is so much stronger now, the cigarettes, beer and perfume, I turn my head away trying not to be sick. That's when I notice the lipstick smeared across his neck, a bright shade of whore red marking him for the whole world to see, he doesn't even try to hide it from me anymore and I break a little inside all over again.

He leans in close to my exposed neck, sniffing loudly as he takes in my clean soapy scent, he likes me to be clean. He licks a strip up my neck groaning slightly as he clamps down just below my ear, I gasp willing my body not to react, not to let him win yet again, but I know it's useless, I can already feel my limp cock hardening, twitching and thickening as he continues his assault on my bare neck.

Sitting up he leans back on his haunches, those piercing eyes boring right into me as he notices my cock, now throbbing and leaking against my stomach despite my best efforts to subdue it. His hands rake down my chest grabbing a dark nipple and squeezing it hard, I gasp, the first noise I've made since he entered the room and he smiles at me, a cold cruel smile, he knows just how to play me every time.

His nails scrape down my flesh, bumping over my tensed abs as he works his way down, over my hips and under my balls, paying absolutely no attention to my straining cock. His fingers tease around the large black butt plug, rubbing over and around it, he pulls it out slightly then slides it back in and I gasp again, my hands fisting in to the sheets as my already painfully stretched hole is worked even wider. He scoots down the bed, getting eye level with my quivering hole as I try to relax around the large chunk of rubber that has been inside me for hours. This is how it has to be, he doesn't like to prepare me when he gets in, he likes me to be stretched and dripping, just waiting for him, waiting for him to take me.

In a sudden move he rips out the dripping plug and I scream, biting my lower lip hard has the pain rips through me, my hole spasms and contracts trying desperately to regain its expected shape, but I know he won't let that happen, he has stretched me so wide and for so long I don't think that will ever happen again.

Three dry fingers are forced into me and I bite through my lip, the coppery liquid flowing into my mouth as I desperately try to hold in my screams. He feels my whole body tense around him and he growls in appreciation, he loves it when he can feel my pain. His fingers work in and out, pressing against the spongy walls of my body, stretching me wide again.

Removing his fingers, he rights himself dragging me harshly towards his body and placing my legs over his shoulders before coating his solid cock with my juices I know that's the only lube I'll be getting tonight.

His stairs right at me, leaning over and placing his hands on my chest as he slowly pushes in inch by solid inch as he seats himself ball deep in my all too accommodating body, still trying to pull me further down on to him as my ass cheeks brush against his hips. I turn away again grunting in pain, even after all the abuse the pain causing through my lower back is agony, he always stretches me too far.

I pant and squeeze my eyes shut, my whole body shaking as I try to adjust to his huge length, my teeth clamped shut as I try to stay quite I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's hurting me and that deep down I like it.

I don't even realise I'm crying until he leans in, pulling my face round shapely to meet his as he coos sweet lies to calm me. As the silent tears stream down my face he leans in and licks up one of the tracks "mmmmm.......fuck baby, you taste so damn sweet" he practically purrs as he begins to move inside me, short sharp thrusts and I pray that like most nights when he's been drinking this will be short.

He buries his head in the crook of my neck as his thrusts pick up pace, I can feel his muscles ripping under his flawless skin with his exertion and I curse myself once more as my cock spasms and leaks in the sticky trail I have made between our bodies. I can't help the groan escape my bruised lips as he hits my sweet spot dead on over and over as his thrusts get harder. He giggles I deep crazed giggle, he knows just what's going through my head and it gets him off to know how much I hate this, how much it disgusts me, but how I can't live without it.

A few deep thrusts later and he's filling me, pumping me full to the brim with thick ropey juices. He bites down hard on my collar bone, clawing at my sides as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

As he pulls out I turn away towards the wall, pulling my knees up to me chest I curl in to a foetal position I know he won't let me come tonight, he never does when he's drunk. I close my eyes trying not to cry again as I hear him silently get up and head to the bathroom to clean up. I cringe as I feel his release begin to seep out of me, leaving a sticky trail down my thigh, I won't clean up, he likes me to stay dirty and marked for as long as possible.

I tense as I feel him get back into the bed, I can smell his freshly brushed teeth as he curls around me, running his cold hands up and down my arms as he spoons his whole body against my back. I flinch as his fingers make their way back to my thoroughly used hole, he gently dips a finger in teasing out some one of his release and smearing it over my cheeks "mine" he whispers "all mine"

Finally I start to relax into his strong and inviting embrace, as sleep starts to take hold I can hear him whispering in to my ear as he soothes my shot nerves, and as I drift slowly off into a fitful dreamless sleep the last things I hear are his poisonous words of love. I know I'll never leave him, he has me right where he wants me.


End file.
